The Chosen Four
by SweetApplePie11
Summary: This is Hermione's year! No more Voldemort! It's her final year at Hogwarts! and She's HEAD GIRL! What could make it go wrong?.........Full Summary inside! No flames please! R
1. Introduction

Summary: This is Hermione's year! No more Voldemort! It's her final year at Hogwarts! and She's HEAD GIRL! What could make it go wrong? Possibly 4 things, A) A little mark that could change her life forever? B) someone taking over Voldemort's place? C) A love triangle? D) All Of the above?

The only way to find out is if you READ! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU:-)

A/N: HELLO MY FELLOW PEOPLE! This is my new, and hopefully better,story! I really,really do hope you enjoy it! Nothing makes me more happier than seeing the reviews y'all give me! So Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione,dear, please get up. We have to get you to King's Cross ." Mrs. Granger said as she was trying to get her daughter to wake up. "I'm up, I'm up," a very sleepy Hermione said as she started to stretch in her bed. "Alright hun, breakfast is ready. Then we will take you to King's Cross." Mrs. Granger stated as she started to make sure Hermione didn't forget anything . "MOM! I didn't forget anything, will you please get out. I will be down and 10 minutes." 'Dang,' Hermione thought,' I am a bitch in the morning.' "Alright hun, I will see you downstairs," Mrs. Granger said as she exited the room."

'Alright,Alright, what will I wear for my first day of my final year at Hogwarts? hmm...' thought Hermione as she walked into her closet. She could barely pick out an outfit she was so excited! It was her 7th year, Voldemort had finally been defeated but his followers were still around, and she was made Head Girl! She didn't know who the head boy was though. She found out that Ron and Harry didn't get the position, but she did find out something about Harry, that made her discover something about herself.

_FLASHBACK_

_Dear Hermione,_

_CONGRATS ON BECOMING HEAD GIRL! The whole Weasley Family and I are soooooo proud of you. Unfortunately though, Ron nor I got the Head Boy position. But we are both the Gryffindor Prefects!Let's just hope it's not Malfoy the ferret for you sake. Um...what else? It's going great here at the Weasley's. We are having a great time and wish you could be here. But Hermione, I must tell you something. I don't think I can tell anyone else, you always give the best advice. About a week or two ago, I discovered a weird imprint on my upper left arm. It's four circles all intertwined then in the middle is four curvy lines. I tried to look it up, but I couldn't find anything on it. I even looked on Ron' s arm, and nothing was there._

_Hermione, what should I do? Do you think you could find something on it. I am worried to what this means. Let me know as soon as you find out anything or just tell me what to do! UGH!_

_Love_

_Harry_

_P.S. Ron says HI!_

_Hermione was shocked when she read that letter. What could that mark possibly mean? She was determined to find out. She would do anything to protect Harry. She felt so close to him after the war. So, she did as much reasearch as she could, but she didn't find anything. About a week later though, as Hermione stepped out of her shower, she saw something on her upper right thigh. It was like the one Harry had described, but in the middle was an image that looked like fire. 'Wow, this is getting freaky,' thought Hermione as she analyzed it,' I must write Harry and tell him.'_

_Dear Harry,_

_I am glad to hear everything is okay. Sucks that you or Ron isn't Head Boy. But congrats on being a prefect! I am sooo proud of you two(please mention that to Ron.) I hope it's not Malfoy either...or it will make my last year unbearable! I wish I was at the Weasley's! It would be a lot more fun there then here! Tell them all I said Hi! and that I miss them! _

_Alrighty Harry...now to business..._

_I did as much reasearch as I could, but I didn't find anything. I think that we should ask Pro. Dumbledore when we get back to Hogwarts. Yes, I did say WE, because I have a mark too. Mine is on my upper right thigh and in the middle is an image that represents fire. Maybe, it is some tattoo we got and we were to drunk to remember? I highly doubt that, but I was just trying to make you smile :-)! But seriously, as soon as we get to Hogwarts, we will go immediately to Dumbledore._

_We will talk more on the train..._

_Love 3_

_Hermione_

_END FLASHBACK_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Now here she was,getting ready to see her friends and board the Hogwarts Express for her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She finally got dressed after thinking about the letter from Harry and discovering her mark. She wore a jean mini skirt with a light green tank top and some white flip flops. She then put hre hair into a messy bun.

After she got ready, brought everything downstairs, and ate a quick breakfast. Her parents and her finally set off for King's Cross.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Hermione was off to start her last year of Hogwarts, two other kids were leaving at the same time. Unknowing to them, the mark on their body that would change their life forever. They would only discover this mark when they can in contact with the other two that had their marks.

------------------------------------------------------------

Then off at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, an old man in his office, was witnessing the events happening before him in his crystal ball. 'This will be the year,' is all that he would think of,

'This will be the year.'

------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! How did you like my Introduction to the story? I had to write this to get some things out of the way so y'all could understand. I am not the best writer in the world, but I do think of good story lines. So I am VERY SORRY if the grammer sucks major behind!

Please...no flames...only constructive critisim!

R&R

SweetApplePie72


	2. That Was Weird

A/N:Thank you to all who reviewed! It was greatly appreciated! I still wish I could have had more,but you always can't get what you want. I don't know how much updating I will be doing lately though. I have 2 projects due before Winter Break and I have cheerleading. I will try my best to update for those of you who enjoy the story very much. I know I hate it when I read a good story and that author doesn't update for awhile. So I will do my best on that...thank you!

Disclaimer: Guess What! Harry Potter is mine! DAMN! that's only in my dreams! DARN YOU DREAM! All the credit for Harry Potter goes to the incredible writer J.K. Rowling!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HARRY'S POV

'Wow' I as I arrived at Platform 9 3/4 with the Weasley's,'my last year at Hogwarts.'

"Hey Harry! Come on let's go find Hermione then get on the train," Ron said excitedly. Ron dind't care about his last year at Hogwarts. He wanted it to end as quickly as possible, so he could go to his training in the summer. He got back-up Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. I,on the other hand, am going to be back-up seeker for Viktor Krum on the Bulgaria team. The only reason why I am a back-up is so I could still play Quidditch, but still study to become a Defense against the Dark Arts Professor.

Ron and I still kept looking around for Hermione, but we could find her no where. I decided to stand up on my suitcase and look for her. As I was doing that this beautiful angel came up to me and said, "Aren't you even going to say 'hi' to me?" I looked at her kinda confused,"Do I even know you?" "OH MY SWEET BESSY HARRY," she screamed,"It's me _HERMIONE!" _I sat there flabbergasted and shocked! "Hermione?" I said in a little whisper,"Is that really you?"

"No,Harry, its the toothfairy," she said as she smacked me on my shoulder. " Oh Hermione, I am so sorry. It's just that you look so different. I could barely recongnized you." I said in a sorry tone of voice. "Oh Harry,it's okay. I know I look different I don't blame you." She said as she pulled me into a hug. Then she yelped and turned around to see that Ron had poked her on her sides. They started to chat for awhile. As they chatted I kept staring at Hermione. She had change so much. I started to get those weird feelings in my stomach.

My opinion for Hermione had changed since she and Ron helped me defeat Voldemort over the summer. Don't get me wrong, I had respected her very much, but now I highly respect her. She's my support in life. If I ever had a problem I would go straight to Hermione. I don't know why I would, I just would. The only thing she could never give me the answer for was that mark on my upper right arm. Well, at least we will be going through it together since she has one too.

As I was think about this, we aboarded the train and got a compartment. I still was getting those weird feelings in my stomach. What are there stupid feelings? "Harry,mate, are you okay?" Ron asked with concern and Hermione gave me a concerned face. "Oh yeah, I am fine," I said...or was I?

REGULAR POV

The Golden Trio sat in their compartment talking about things that happened over the summer when Hermione has to ruin the fun. "Sorry guys, but I have to go to the Head's Compartment and get the rules from Professor McGonagall," she said disappointedly. "Alrighty Hermione, see you later," Ron and Harry strangely said both in unison. She smiled and exited the compartment.

As she was walking there only one thing was going throw her mind,' Who was the Head Boy?' She finally got to the door of the Head's compartment. She took a deep breath and opened the door...

(A/N: I am not that mean, I wouldn't leave you at a cliffhanger there. Maybe in another place,but not here :-P. The answer seems a little to obvious for it to be a cliffhanger...ok on with the story...)

'Where the hell is he?' Hermione thought as she sat down. After about 3 minutes, Hermione's worst fear came true. The evil,demented,wannabe death eater and ferret Draco Malfoy was in the doorway. "Lost Granger?" Draco rudely asked with that smirk of his on his face. " No,ferret, I am actually in the right place. I earned my position as Head Girl. What did Daddy have to pay for you? Lord knows we can't do anything without Daddy's approval." Hermione said smoothly. " Why you little mud-" but he was cut off by Pro. McGonagall.

"Mr.Malfoy will you please take your seat," Pro. McGonagall asked. She stood there for the next 30 minutes to explain all the duties." Now if there aren't any questions, I will be leaving. PLease remember to help the first years." and then she left. Two minutes after Pro. McGonagall, Hermione stood up to leave, but them something odd happened. The train made a sudden stop,the lights went off, and she fell on top of Malfoy. But when they were just laying there,a gush of wind can past them and they immediately got really hot. Finally, the lights came back on and Hermione ran out of the room, leaving Draco there.

"Well, that was weird," was all that Draco could say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So? How was it! Please REVIEW! I will love you forever and ever if you do! It makes me feel accomplished when you review. It shows that I have pleased you guys and gals. Well...I will say the next chapter will be up on saturday or sunday...IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS : )!**

**Love **

**SweetApplePie72**


	3. YOU HAVE ONE TOO?

**A/N: ** SORRY! SORRY! I know...I am terrible for not updating! But I hade a sudden writer's block and then all of a sudden something popped into my head, so I am sorry if this chapter sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I wish Harry Potter was mine...but it's not. I tried to ask Santa for Harry Potter as my christmas gift, but the fat man decided that that was impossible. Everything is J.K. Rowling's except the plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Checkmate! Ha! You can never beat me Harry! " Ron was excitedly saying as him and Harry just finished a game of wizard's chess. "Hey, I could possibly never beat you in wizard's chess, but I can fly circles around you when it comes to Quidditch," Harry said with an evil smirk on his face which made Ron shut up. Ginny, who was also in the compartment, tried to hide the laughter, but it failed. "Oh shut up Ginny! You would at least think you would stand up for your brother!" Ron yelled over the continuous laughter of his little sister.

But the laughter stopped when Hermione ran into the compartment trying to catch her breath. Ginny immediately rushed over to her and forced her to sit down. "What happened Hermione?" Was all that came out of her best friends mouths."DDDiiiidd you guys feel the train stopp?" A stuttering Hermione asked. " What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

"You guys," she started," didn't feel the train stop?" "Uhh...Hermione," Ron looked at her with much concern," Are you feeling okay?" Hermione looked at Harry motioning that she need to talk to him alone. "I think so. Um..I think I forgot my wand in the Heades' compartment. Harry? Do you want to come with me...incase something happens?" Harry nodded in agreement and the two excused themselves. 'I wonder what is going on between those two?' thought Ron as they left.

----------------------------------------------

"Hermione, what really happened?" Harry whispered. "Well," she started," I went to the Heads' compartment,found out Malfoy was Head Boy." Harry gasped and had a disgusted look on his face. "I know, my thoughts exactly! But then McGonagall came and gave us our duties. Then I went to go leave, the train stopped and I fell on top of Malfoy. But that isn't the weird part! When I was on top of him, I got really hot, but there was a gush of wind. Isn't that weird?" Hermione looked at him for an answer but all he could give her was,

"Yeah, that is really weird."

------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, walked back to the compartment were his friends with many thoughts in his head. ' What just happened in that compartment with the mudblood?' was the only thought that was repeating. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini asked as he entered the compartment. "Nothing, just thinking. I will be right back, I am going to go change into my robes in the heads' compartment,"said Draco.

"Alright I will see you at the feast," Blaise asked as he returned to his reading that was interrupted.

"Yup...whatever," a confused Draco said as he made his way out to of the compartment to the Heads'. ' That was just so weird, I mean it got really hot, then a gush of wind came! What's up with that?' He kept trying to answer himself all the way to the compartment.

When he got there he started to take his shirt off, when he noticed something on his upper right arm.

"What the FUCK is that?"

-----------------------------------------

"HARRY! I think I did forget my wand! Come on, let's go to the Heads' compartment to see if it is there," Hermione exclaimed. "Hermione?" "Yes Harry?" "You worry too MUCH!"

"Oh shut up Harry James Potter!" Hermione said a she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Did you just slap me Ms. Hermione Ann Granger?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well,I guess, I am guess I am just gonna have to tickle you."

'OH NO!',thought Hermione,'RUN!'

Before she knew if Harry was running after her. She was running, but unfortunately, the Gryffindor star seeker caught up to her, pinned her against the wall next to the door of the Heads' compartment, and started tickling her. "OKAY! OKAY! I am sorry," Hermione said in a pleading tone for him to stop. He did, but something happened. A moment happened between them, they wouldn't stop looking at each other.

'Wow, he has such beautiful eyes, and he's so handsome.' Hermione thought as she kept staring into his eyes. She started to get really hot and she knew he was too. ' She is so beautiful. Why am  
I just noticing it now?' Harry questioned himself as he felt heat rise between them. He cupped her face and kissed her. She waited so long for this kiss, it was full of passion and lust. Their tounges were just dancing around. They both felt like they were melting. Hermione finally broke it off, gasping for breath, "My wand...," was all she could whisper.

She then opened the door and someone was already in there. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. He turned around and she felted heat rise up to her cheeks. She had walked in on him changing but that wasn't the only thing she noticed. She saw what was on his upper right arm. It was that mark! Just like her's and Harry's, but his had to curvy lines and two swirled lines.

"Oh my God! YOU HAVE ONE TWO!"

Draco gave her a confused look. "Huh!" But then she ran for her wand and left immediately.

-----------------------------------------

Back at Hogwarts the old man in his office witnessed all of this in his crystal ball.

"We have 3, Wind,Fire,and Water. All we need now is the last chosen one, Earth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright!   
There is ch.3!**

**How do you like it? I hope I cleared some things up! Trust me...it will all make sense in time. But if you think really hard about the scene with Hermione and Draco in the compartment and the kissing scene, you can kinda figure out who is Wind,Fire, or Water!**

**I also apologize for my grammar!**

**Please...no flames...only constructive critisim!**

**R&R**

**SweetApplePie72 **


End file.
